Darry in the middle
by animalsare4life
Summary: What would it be like if Soda was the oldest instead of Darry? Well read and find out. In this Sodapop is 22. Darry is 16. Ponyboy 14. Please R& R. I am redoing this story I deleted the old one for I found it need major changes. Enjoy! Rating to be safe


Darry in the middle

summary- What would it be like if Soda was the oldest instead of Darry? Well read and find out. In this Sodapop is 22. Darry is 16. Ponyboy 14. Please R& R.

disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders

Authors note- I am redoing this story. This was a earlier story that was in need of a lot of corrections. I hope you enjoy.

Story begins now

Soda's POV

I was watching tv like any other night. My parents were at he market getting some food. The older of my kid brothers Darry was outside at he lot playing football with some buddies of his from school. My youngest brother Ponyboy was reading a book and talking to our good friend Johnny. They both are both kinda shy. Two-bit was sitting in the floor with a beer watching Mickey Mouse. Dallas was in the cooler again for some reason or another and Steve is on a date with Evie.

Around seven Darry came in from playing football. "Hey," I called. "Hey Soda. Wheres mom and dad?" he asked. "There not back yet." I answer. Darry just headed off towards his room. "Hey Two-Bit hows the blonds?" I asked. "There good." he answered never taking his eyes off the tv.

"Ponyboy will ya heat something up to eat?" I ask. "Fine." he mumbled heading to the kitchen. Soon I could smell some chicken in the air. "Dinners done." Pony called. That got everyones attention including Two-bits. We all headed into the kitchen and got some food. Around eight there was a knock on the door.

I was guessing it was a sales person cause no one really knocks to come in here. I go and open up the door. I women in her mid twenties stood there in a black bussiness suite. "Hello," I greet. "Hello. Are you Mr.Sodapop Curtis?" asked the women. "Yes m'am." I answered starting to get curious why she was asking for me instead of my parents. Then all of a sudden I got this weird sick feeling. I just knew I would not like her bussiness.

I never expected the news I got though. "Well i'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but your parents where in a car crash at the rail road tracks." she started. My eyes started to well up with tears. A lot of questions started running through my mind. Where my parents hurt? My heart started thudding. "Are my parents okay," I asked.

She looked at me with sad eyes. " I'm sorry to inform you but your parents were dead on the scene." she said. Tears started flowing then. I just wanted to break down right then in there. Was this some kind of cruel joke? "I'm sorry really I am. Also there is a court hearing on Thurday about the permant location of your brothers." she said. She looked at me crying and looked at the other boys. "I'm really am sorry," she said one last time leaving.

As soon as she got in her car I closed the door. I wiped my nose and eyes on the sleeve of my shirt. I turned around and looked at my brothers. "Who was that?" Darry asked looking at me. My eyes started to well up again. "Soda whats wrong? What happened?" Darry asked instantly worried. Pony turned his attention to me now.

I stared at them for a second. My heart beating ten times to fast and my chest was hurting and I couldn't help but cry. "It's mom and dad. There was a accident. There dead." I managed get out before I totally started crying again. I sat on the couch and Ponyboy came over next to me and buried his head into my shoulder and cried.

I looked up at Darry. His fist were jammed into his pocket and his eyes were cold. Two-bit noticed this and made up an excuse to leave. Johnny Cade how ever stayed here. His eyes were big and feeled with sorrow. I walked over to Johnny and gave him a hug. Johnny then went over to comfort Pony.

I went and stood next to Darry. I didn't know exactly what to say. I mean I was kind of afraid to say anything. I decided to just give him a hug. "Sit down Darry." I said leading him over to dads faviort chair. He just sat there motionless. He eyes were blank.

Ponyboy fell asleep crying in Johnny's shoulder. Darry sat there and had not moved. I stood against the wall feeling very tired. "Darry how bout you go and try to get some rest." I say.

He looked at me for a second but then his gaze fell again. I don't know what to do. I'm lost.Will they try to take my brothers away. Will they actually sepreate us? My mind was going crazy. My head was pounding and I started to cry all over again. I just can't help it. Before I knew it I fell asleeping.

Okay thats the end of chapter one. How do ya like it? Should I continue? The next chapter is about the custody hearing. Well Please review I'd love to hear from ya.

animalsare4life


End file.
